


Fixing Her Plumbing

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Berry/Hummel/Lopez apartment has a plumbing problem. Enter a sexy lady plumber who gets Santana hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Her Plumbing

**Author's Note:**

> For Glee Kink Meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56517905#t56517905
> 
> "Only spoilers are that Santana's living in NY with Rachel and Kurt.  
> The plumbing in the Hummel/Lopez/Berry apartment messes up so they have to call a plumber. The plumber shows up when Kurt and Rachel are out and Santana's the only one home. The plumber is a very attractive slightly butch young woman (around her late twenties/early thirties) who Santana's instantly attracted to. 
> 
> Santana watches her repair the plumbing issue and makes some small talk but watching the woman gets Santana pretty hot. The woman picks up on it and the second she's finished she just jumps Santana's bones (or lets Santana jump hers). Cue superhot slightly rough ladysex somewhere in the apartment like on the counter or the couch. The plumber tops. Bonus if she never tells Santana her name.
> 
> Up to filler if she has a strap-on, can include some objectplay like teasing with her tools, and bonus if Rachel and/or Kurt get home to see Santana getting drilled by the plumber and the two ladies don't notice and don't stop."
> 
> Bonus points if you figure out who the plumber is. : )

"What the hell?" Santana murmured, watching as the water slowly swirled in the kitchen sink.

"We need to call a plumber," Rachel commented, peeking over her shoulder.

Santana sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll do it."

Smiling, Rachel patted her cheek. "Good. Besides, it could be a cute girl you can check out." She waggled her eyebrows lamely.

Santana resisted smacking her as she brought her phone to her ear. "Whatever, Berry." The other line picked up, and she cleared her throat, articulating the problem. Hanging up, the brunette announced, "Someone will be here within an hour."

"Great, I have lunch plans with Kurt. I'm sure you don't mind waiting," Rachel said quickly, darting toward the door.

"Hey!" Santana protested as the door slammed shut. Grumbling to herself, she tossed her phone aside and waited. Less than thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Surprised at such a quick response, the Latina answered it, losing her breath at the sight on the other side of the door.

Clad in jeans and a white wife-beater, a short-haired brunette leaned into the door-frame casually. "Plumbing problems?" the taller woman drawled.

"Um, yeah," Santana mumbled, unable to stop staring. 

"Lead the way," the plumber instructed with a grin. 

"Oh, sure," Santana realized, momentarily snapping out of her lustful daze. She brought the woman to the kitchen sink. Taking a quick look, the plumber reached for her bag. "This will be easy."

Santana hummed her agreement, eyes devouring the woman. The brunette watched the plumber's muscles flex as she worked. "So, you like your work?"

"Definitely. I love working ladies' pipes," she answered suggestively, slithering under the sink.

Santana flushed. "Understandable. How long should this take?"

The woman grunted as she used a wrench. "Not long. You got somewhere to be?"

Clearing her throat, Santana responded, "Just curious." She watched the woman's strong legs contract against the floor as she slid further under the sink. Santana had to avert her eyes at the sight as she felt a slow throbbing begin between her legs.

There was a long moment of silence, only punctuated by the clanking of the wrench against pipes. Finishing her work and standing up, the plumber wiped her hands on a rag and remarked, "You don't strike me as the curious type."

"Oh, no, I'm not," Santana immediately began. "One hundred percent gay, here," she blurted without thinking. Realizing what she'd said, Santana looked away. "Sorry. I don't even know what made me say that."

Rubbing her shoulder slowly, the brunette turned the Latina around. "Don't be sorry." Locking eyes with her, the plumber brought a hand up to cup Santana's cheek. "You're fucking hot," she murmured, thumb tracing Santana's plump bottom lip.

Santana involuntarily leaned into the touch and moaned a little. "God, you are, too."

The plumber hooked her hands under Santana's toned thighs, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. Lazily dragging a hand across the surface, she swept the items on the counter onto the floor. "I wanna fuck you," she whispered, cupping one of the Latina's full breasts.

"Please, fuck me," Santana groaned back, allowing the lady plumber to rip open the buttons of her shirt, exposing her bra-clad breasts to the air.

"Mmmm," the short-haired woman hissed, leaning in to kiss along Santana's cleavage. Her hand fumbled a moment before sliding down to unfasten the button of the Latina's jeans. She forcefully undid them and pulled the garment off, following it with Santana's damp panties. Fingers sliding into Santana's wetness, the plumber bit her lip. 

"Shit, you're so wet. And so damn tight," the other woman murmured, her digits probing Santana's slick entrance.

Santana could only shudder silently in response, canting her hips upwards. 

Grinning wickedly, the plumber reached down and grabbed her wrench. She teased the plastic handle at her mouth, sliding a pink tongue out to tease the tool.

"Fuck," the Latina moaned, taking in the sight before her. A sexy brunette licking the handle of a wrench, sliding it slowly into her mouth - Santana's pussy was throbbing at this.

Satisfied the tool was sufficiently wet, the plumber removed the plastic handle from her mouth and lined it up at Santana's entrance. Searching the other girl's eyes for consent, the taller girl roughly thrust the wrench inside the smaller brunette.

"Shit!" Santana hissed, feeling her internal walls struggling to accommodate the invasion. Wrapping her legs around the plumber's waist, she sank her fingernails into the other woman's shoulders.

"You want this?" the short-haired woman asked lowly, quickly pumping the wrench in and out of Santana's pussy.

Santana's head snapped back, banging hard against the cabinet. Her ass bounced off the counter. "Yes!"

Leaning in, the plumber latched onto the side of Santana's neck, licking and biting. "You like this?" she demanded, roughly fucking the other girl's tight channel with the tool as her thumb found Santana's clit.

"I told you yes!" Santana practically screamed, trying to force their bodies closer together. The thumb circled her clit slowly, causing the brunette's hips to buck and her muscles to tighten. "Close," she slurred out lustfully, her eyes closing.

Kurt slipped his key in and opened the door to the apartment, thankful to be home after a long day. He tiredly strode into the kitchen, freezing in place as he observed the scene before him. Santana, head thrown back and breasts bouncing, was getting fucked hard by a butchy-looking woman on the kitchen counter. THEIR counter, at that. His eyes narrowed. Kurt was all for his roomies getting laid, but in their shared space? Before he could dwell any more on that, Santana let out a high-pitched moan and came against the lady plumber. 

Santana felt her inner walls clamp down against the wrench and captured the other woman's lips in a bruising kiss. As she dazedly came down from her orgasm, she felt the taller woman pull the tool out slowly. Eyeing her with hooded eyes, the plumber brought the plastic handle back to her lips and sucked the Latina's juices from it. With a smirk, the short-haired woman kissed her again, sharing Santana's taste.

The plumber backed away, swiftly packed up her tools, and took a few steps away - leaving Santana a half-naked mess on the counter. The woman found Kurt in the doorway, his mouth and eyes both wide and shocked. Reaching into her back pocket, the brunette pulled out a business card. She slipped it into the man's blazer pocket with a grin. "Tell her I'll work her pipes again anytime. By the way, the name's Corky." Winking, the short-haired woman ambled away and exited the apartment.

Almost running into the plumber on her way into the loft, Rachel shot her a glare. Not paying attention, she barreled into Kurt's back. Straightened up, she took in the man's horrified expression and Santana's disheveled form sprawled out in the kitchen. "Santana!" Rachel bellowed, covering her eyes with her hand. "Not again! We talked about this!"


End file.
